magifandomcom-20200222-history
Falan
|kanji = ファーラン |romaji = Fāran |gender = Female |family = Wahid (husband) Tess (son/deceased) |allies = Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham (former) Uraltugo Noi Nueph (former) Sheba (former) Ithnan Arba Wahid Setta Drakon Jafar (former) Vittel (former) Mahad (former) |enemies = Sinbad Hinahoho David Jehoahaz Abraham |occupation = Magician Member of Al-Thamen Magic Counselor of Partevia Empire |affiliation = Alma Torran (former) Parthevia Empire Al-Thamen |manga = Magi: Night 215 (flashback) AoS: Night 18}} Falan (ファーラン, Fāran) is a Magician from Alma Torran. She was a part of Solomon's resistance to overthrow the Orthodox government and the wielder of one of the 72 Divine Staves. Falan is now a Magician Counselor of the Parthevia Empire but also a member of Al-Thamen. Appearance Falan is a slim woman with orange hair tied in two loops on the both sides of her head, green eyes and has a very large chest. Her forehead also has a third eye like all wielders of the Divine Staves. Personality According to her dialogue, Falan has an air of vanity and seems to openly comment on anything. Falan seems to be quite proud of her figure, adding to her vanity. After the death of her son, Tess and when Solomon replaced Ill Ilah, she started to have an ill will towards him which lead to her betrayal and followed Al-Thamen. In Sinbad no Bouken, her personality is an opposite to how she was in Alma Torran. History Plot Valefor Arc Alma Torran Arc Abilities Magic Borg :This is said to be the proof of a magician. It is a defensive ability that blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree as well. However, its strength depends on the person. Wand Falan's wand is a tall scepter with an oval shaped dome at the end. When she was in Alma Torran she owned one of the 72 Divine Staves.Night 218, Page 17 Ice Magic Thalg Hajar (Ice Solidification) :This is a magic spell that allows the user to freeze a large body of water. Gravity Magic Ala Raqesa (Puppeteer's Entombment Dance) : Battles/Events Relationships Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham Falan was a member of Solomon's entourage during the resistance against David Jehoahaz Abraham and the orthodox church as well as the founding of Alma Torran. She trusted Solomon both as a friend and a leader and was one of the many citizens of Alma Torran who strongly supported Solomon becoming the king of the nation. She followed him without hesitance and fought against anyone who used his name in vain. However, after the death of her son Tess and Solomon's fusing with Ill Ilah, Falan, like her husband, began to resent her leader and held ill will toward him. Eventually after much tribulation, enough tension had built between the magicians and the other species, leading many of Solomon's most trusted followers to betray him, Falan included. She, like Wahid, now acts as a member of Al-Thamen and serves Gyokuen Ren in an attempt to restore Ill Ilah and chaos in the world. Wahid After spending years together serving Solomon and helping to liberate the other species around the world, Falan and Wahid married and had a child. They still bicker like they used to, but Falan cares much for her husband and uses him as support in times of need. Tess Falan is very caring of her sons, howing more affection to him than anyone else and when he claimed that when he grows up he will marry her eventually, she was very happy. Trivia *Her name means Fertile in Hindi. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magician Category:Alma Torran Category:Parthevia Empire Category:Al-Thamen Category:Black Rukh